


Affair With Hazel Eyes.

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Cheating, Choking, Coming Out, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Emotional Affairs, First Kiss, First Time, Food Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Weddings, Will Graham Helps Himself, Will is in the closet, Will’s first time, Workplace Sex, cheating Will Graham, hannibal owns a cakery/bakery, molly and will are engaged, rawdogging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: Will Graham is due to marry his fiancé, Molly, in a matter of weeks. The blonde woman takes it upon herself to book them into a cake tasting session at a well-know, luxurious cakery in the upper side of town.When Will meets the owner his bones turn to jelly and he can’t focus on the cakes, not even if his life depended on it. The ex-profiler is hiding a big secret from his fiancé...and from himself. However, when he’s around the devilishly handsome baker, he can’t help but allow the secret to spill from his quivering lips.Will finally allows himself to admit the truth. He doesn’t love Molly.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> < mentions of cheating throughout the story >

Driving over to the 'nice side of town' always made Will feel strange, as if he were heading into uncharted territory, engulfing him in a feeling of not belonging. He didn't fit in, not the same as Molly did. Molly was amazing at blending in and adjusting to social cues; sometimes, the ex-profiler felt so incredibly useless. He felt exactly that as they parked outside of a fancy cakery. It had some weird Italian name that Will couldn't understand, but his fiancé seemed to. 

"Come on, darling." The woman almost cooed, lacing their fingers together as she excitedly led her groom-to-be inside. The establishment was white and a beautiful shade of blue, one Will didn't exactly know the name of but liked it nonetheless. God. The second Will entered his mouth watered, the delicious scent of freshly baked goods and icing flooding his nostrils. The shop was gorgeous with its simple, yet elegant decorations. Although they were mostly likely cakes made strictly for display, Will couldn’t help but marvel over how intricate the designs were and how beautiful they looked in their display cases. He wondered just how much this baker charged, Will always worried about budgeting and money. 

Will almost choked on the salvia in his mouth when the owner stepped out. The older man was maddingly handsome; tall, ashy hair falling in his face as he wiped his hands on a rag, arms muscular, eyes a dark honey brown. Will felt his knees go weak, swallowing the wave of emotions thickly, looking down at his feet to keep himself from staring. The room felt hot, far too hot for Will to be wearing a coat on top of his flannel. He quickly removed it before the man could come and address them. 

\--------

"I'm so glad you managed to find the place," greeted the older man as he headed over, hand extended. "Sometime's people get lost. Hannibal Lecter, lovely to finally meet the happy couple." Hannibal shook the couple's hands, eyes lingering on the male for a second longer. Will Graham, he assumed. The younger man was undoubtedly handsome; light stubble covering his jaw, luscious curls covering his face, glasses framing his bright and shy eyes. He was gorgeous in a way Hannibal had never seen before. Breathtaking. 

"Oh no, it was easy. My fiancé is quite the navigator." Molly chirped, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her cold bitten ears. 

Hannibal's nose scrunched unnoticeably as the younger woman spoke, biting on his tongue. It wasn't obvious, but the baker could tell that there wasn't much chemistry between the two, even if Molly thought differently. The young man didn't seem all too interested in the cakes or tasting any of them, appearing to be far away with his thoughts. It only made Hannibal wonder why they were getting married to begin with. "Well, that is brilliant. If the two of you would like to follow me, I'll lead you into the back and, we can begin!" 

The couple followed him into the back, looking around at all the equipment and the lack of workers. "Do you do this all yourself?" Will finally spoke up, timid sounding. 

"I do. I'm quite particular and only take on what I can manage on my own." The older man hummed in return, heading over to the large fridge, pulling out a tray of multiple cake slices, all different flavours. "Hopefully trying twelve cake flavours won't affect your appetite for the rest of the day," 

"William doesn't eat much," Molly replied before her partner could even open his mouth. The woman tended to use the name on Will when they were around people she assumed to be of a higher class, making the man out to be someone he wasn't. He hated it. It made him cringe, hands baling into fists for a moment or two before he could relax again. His name was Will, not William. "They look lovely!" She added, looking up at the taller man.

Hannibal put out twenty-four wooden forks for them; using new ones would be best, no flavours carrying over to the next and, wooden spoons were better for the environment. "I'd start with Vanilla and move right from there," enrouged Hannibal, watching the pair expectantly. 

It if had been up to Will they would have had a fun-fetti cake. They were his favourite - sweet and colourful, easy too. But, no, Molly had insisted on going to some expensive cakery with a ridiculously handsome man. Great. The ex-profiler couldn't even focus on the cakes in front of him, far too busy imagining Hannibal's focused face as he made them, cut them and prepared for their visit. It was insane, there with his fiancé and all he could think about was the stranger before him. With a little sigh, he lifted a forkful of cake to his lips, eyes slipping half-closed. It tasted delicious, soft and bouncy on his tongue, maybe even better than fun-fetti. Will looked over to the man through his cow lashes, quickly looking down at the baked goods before him. 

Despite the soft chatter between the woman and Hannibal, the baker's eyes were elsewhere. Will. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the man, sneaking casual glances as the unconventional man. Hannibal wanted to peel back the layers of shyness and apprehension, almost desperate to see Will in a relaxed state. He could tell the younger man wasn't a fan of social interaction or eye contact, even with his bride-to-be. The little nods and sighs from the younger man were good enough; he could tell which ones Will did and didn't like without needing verbal confirmation. Even if he didn't talk much, it was clear that Will was quite the character. Hannibal noticed the dots of white and ginger dog hairs on Will's trouser legs; a dog person. He preferred cats, but Hannibal liked animal people nonetheless. 

"I think I like the vanilla and raspberry with french vanilla cream," Molly smiled, throwing her last fork into the bin. "What do you think, Darlin?" She turned to her fiancé, gently brushing a curl from his pink face. It was clear what role Molly had in the relationship and, Will seemed more than happy to slip into his role. 

Will hummed slightly, looking between her and Hannibal. He preferred the red velvet and vanilla bean icing, the colours were nice. "Yeah, that one was yummy," Will agreed with a coy smile, almost batting his long lashes at the baker and his fiancé. Hannibal found the submissiveness endearing in a way. 

The older man smiled, clasping his hands together, "Well, that is perfect. If you come back in a week today, we can discuss it further."

"Oh," her face dropped, rocking on her heels for a moment or so. "I have a dress fitting as well as a few other bridal duties next weekend..."

"Well, I'm more than happy to come alone," Will smiled a little, meeting the honey set of eyes of the baker, pupils dilating. 

Molly smiled once again, kissing the stubbled cheek of her partner, picking up her handbag. "You are a star, William." 

\---------

The rest of the week wasn't overly exciting. Will spent most of the time in their home, attempting to prepare his vows whilst also deciding on a wedding band; because that mattered, apparently. 

Very suddenly, Saturday rolled back around and, Will found himself back in his car. The drive to the cakery wasn't long, but it certainly felt as though it were. Every moment spent in traffic felt like an age, making the young man shuffle in his seat. He was  _ itching _ to see the baker, even if he didn't want to admit it. Hannibal had been on his mind none stop, creeping into the corners of his vision as he lay in bed with the woman he was supposed to be marrying. 

"Mr Graham," the devilishly handsome man greeted, holding open the front door of the cakery. "Ready to discuss frosting colour and decorations for the next two hours?" He asked with a playful tilt in his voice, leading his guest into the large, industrial kitchen. There were two china cups and a matching teapot on one of the counters, steam drifting up from the pots thin spout. Hannibal gingerly poured them both a cup of herbal tea, mixing in half a teaspoon of sugar. 

"Ready as anyone would ever be," Will picked up the cup, taking a seat. He swallowed thickly, comforted by the warm drink. Hannibal had his sleeves rolled up, an apron wrapped around his middle, hair flopping into his angular face; the man looked almost as delicious as the cakes he made. Once again, his bright eyes met Hannibal's dark set, offering another coy smile. 

Hannibal chuckled, grabbing a large mixing bowl of white icing and an equally large box of gel food colouring. "Do you have a colour pallet for your wedding?" 

"Uh, Molly said lilac and white." 

"And what would you have liked?" There was a pause, a look of...shame crossing over Will's face. 

He thought for a moment, tracing his finger around the edge of his cup, brows knitted together. Molly didn't tend to ask what he liked, more than happy to go along and please her - he enjoyed the results that came from it. "I like forest green. It's my favourite colour along with burgundy." The smile that crept onto his lips was enough to make the older man smile in return. 

"Well, making a few colours outside of the pallet wouldn't hurt. Perhaps, they could be used as accent colours. Flowers?" Hannibal chuckled, spooning some of the white icing into a smaller bowl, adding drops of food dye into the mix. "How many dogs have you got, Mr Graham?" The older man asked, noticing once again that there seemed to be a collection of multicoloured pet hair on his black slacks. 

"Please call me Will," he chuckled awkwardly, watching as the icing turned a deep green shade. "I- We own five dogs. I have a tendency to bring home strays," smiling, Will set down his cup, tilting his head in response to the confused look on the older man's face. Then, he remembered. Molly had introduced him as William; most William's didn't enjoy going by Will in his experience. 

The older man didn't find himself strung on the name Will insisted upon, more so the correction he made. His client obviously didn't see his pets as their pets, more of a personal possession rather than a shared one. Interesting. It was almost painfully clear, to Hannibal at least, that the young man before him wasn't too interested in his bride to be. "I have to cats, Mischa and Eddison...Eddie for short," he flashed a toothy smile, a flirtatious purr creeping into his voice, curious to see how Will would react. "Are you excited about your wedding?" The question was casual, yet he sounded more than just curious, accusatory almost. Hannibal set aside the green, mixing together a few colours to make the perfect burgundy. 

Will turned almost as red as the dye the baker was using, swallowing another thick helping of emotions. He didn't know what, but there was something about Hannibal that made the man feel trustworthy as if he could tell him how he  _ really _ felt. It had been such a long time since he had voiced how he truly felt. "No," admitted Will, looking down at his hands almost shamefully, regretting his moment of honesty almost immediately. He didn't want to marry Molly. It wouldn't be fair on either of them; one wasn't in love and, the other simply wanted to settle, not caring with who. "I haven't been excited since the day I met Molly. I know it isn't fair and, I shouldn't be marrying someone that I'm not in love with...but..." 

"But what, Will?" Hannibal asked, voice soft as he pushed aside the small bowl. 

"But I don't know what else to do. The life I wish to lead isn't one that I can afford to and, Molly can give me what's  _ meant _ to happen. She wants to settle down and, I guess I'm just doing it because that's what she wants and it's far too close to the wedding to tell her that I..." Will looked up at the man, his eyes brimming with tears as he swallowed harshly. The man's heart rabbited in his chest, sweat beading beneath his curls, dark locks sticking to the nape of his neck. Was he really going to admit a secret he had been hiding for so long to a near-stranger? It was too late to back out now without making things even more awkward than they already were. 

"That I like men." It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from Will's shoulders, letting out a shaky sigh as he waited for the negative response to follow. What he wasn't expecting, however, were Hannibal's large hands cupping his face. 

The older man had softened at the admission. He could tell there was something between Will and Molly as soon as they had stepped into his store, but this was not what he would have guessed. It was unusual, but not shocking, for men to marry into heterosexual relationships to hide their sexuality. Hannibal felt bad for the shorter man before him, grateful that his fiancé hadn't joined him today. His thumb wiped away warm tears as he gazed down into miserable, helpless eyes. Oh dear, what was Hannibal going to do with this man? It wasn't something he could ignore now. There was no way he would allow Will to give up the truth in his heart for a life of lies. 

"Will..." Hannibal whispered, feeling a spark rush through them when the younger man's hand wrapped around his wrist. He had never felt such electricity before. The older man leant in, their noses brushing together. Will's breath hitched, lashes fluttering closed, freezing in his spot.

"Hannibal..." 


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second visit to the cakery continues...things get a little messy.

Will looked up, eyes flooded with a fresh round of tears, bottom lip worrying. He'd never imagined coming out like this or at all, especially not to a man he had met only twice. What was it about Hannibal Lecter that made the man so trustworthy? Why was he so ripe and ready to tell this man all his secrets? 

"You really don't love her?" Hannibal finally asked after moments of silence, almost dote-fully wiping away the spilling tears as they streaked down Will's gorgeous face. 

With a nod, Will leant into the touch. "No. I...I never have." He continued to admit to the older man, eyes trained on him the whole time. Eye contact seemed to come easily when he was around Hannibal. "We have been together since college and, I suppose that I've never given any thought into what it is that I want." 

The older man used both hands to cup his clients face, studying him. There was so much swirling around in those vast pools, shadowed by thick, black lashes. Will Graham was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even with tears and snot streaking down his flushed face, even with sweat-dampen curls. He wanted to take this man away from all the things hurting him and give him what he truly wanted. Hannibal had only met Will twice, but he could feel the connection pulling them together; a force Hannibal couldn't ignore. "What do you want? What is it that you've always wanted and never gotten? You can tell me anything, Will. It's safe." He promised, thumb grazing over his client's worrying lip.

"I want to be with a man. In both a sexual and romantic sense...I uh...fuck," he chuckled, eyes folding into a smile as the flush on his face spread to his neck. "I haven't ever been on a date with a man, nor have I ever done anything more than give a handjob...I think I'd much prefer receiving." Will finally finished, leaning back into Hannibal's hands almost needily. He wouldn't admit it, but the young man wanted Hannibal. He wanted to feel those soft lips on him; soft hands on his body, under the control of someone that deserved to control him. The silence that followed his admissions made the young man's skin crawl, afraid of what might break it. 

What followed though, shocked Will beyond belief. The feelings of lips on his own pulled a surprised whimper from the upset man. Hannibal's hands moved from the young man's face down to his waist, pulling his smaller body as close as he could. Will wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, bringing him in for a much deeper kiss. 

He had never felt anything this good before; nothing else would match up to this. Every kiss shared between Will and Molly felt empty, like it was a performance - done only to keep up appearances. All the things he had done with Molly felt wrong. Nothing with her had ever felt quite like this kiss shared between him and the baker. 

It was painfully sweet. Electricity coursed through the both of them zaps of passion bouncing off the reflective metal of the surfaces. When the air in Will's lungs ran out, he pulled back, gazing up with wide eyes, panting. His lips parted, ready to apologise, prepared to run out of the store. 

"Is that what you wanted?" Hannibal purred, breath hot on the shell of the younger man's ear. 

"Yes," his hands gripped the man's dress shirt, whining a little. It was what he  _ wanted _ , but he  _ needed _ more. "Please..." Will drawled. 

"Can you use your words for me? What is it that you need? If you tell me, I can give it to you." Cooed Hannibal, gently pressing the man against a cool countertop. He lifted one of the man's legs up, undoing his shoelaces, slipping his shoes off. His fingers lazily brushed along Will's ankle, brushing against the soft hair on his legs. 

Will keened, watching in earnest as Hannibal placed his brown boots on the floor, "I want you, inside me." 

That was it. It was all Hannibal needed, instantly pulling off the man's dark slacks, folding them. "I can give you that. May I remove your underwear?" 

"Are you always this formal right before you have sex with someone?" Will chuckled, lifting his hips up, underwear ripped off within an instant. He let out another small giggle when the cold metal met his ass, sending shivers up his spine. 

"Is it your first time?"

"Yes..."

"Then you have to understand my formality. I want this to be as enjoyable as possible for you." He smiled, getting down onto his knees, kissing up the warm skin of Will's thighs, positioning the young man's long legs over his shoulder. He pulled the young man forward slightly, nosing at his growing erection. 

Hannibal hummed, using his hands to spread apart the flesh of Will's ass cheeks, hot tongue licking over the puckered flesh. The surprised moan that fell from Will's lips left Hannibal feeling satisfied; clearly, Will had never had this done to him before. Hannibal continued to lick and suck feverishly, enjoying the taste of the younger man's slightly salty skin on his tongue, circling his rim hard and slow. Once he felt Will was relaxed enough, his tongue breached the tight muscles, diving into the sweet heat. 

"O-Oh gosh..." Will near enough cried out, hips jolting in response to the rush of pleasure. In the time it had taken for Hannibal to relax him, flannel had hit the floor, leaving the young man completely naked. "Y-Yes! More of that...feels good...H-Hannibal...fuck!" Shouted Will as a finger, slicked with spit, pushed into his tight hole. His toes curled, hands gripping onto the countertop so hard his knuckles went white. So much better than his own finger, much more confident too. Will moaned and whined, holding himself open as he let out desperate noises for more. 

"Greedy boy, aren't you?" The older man purred, teeth nipping at the man's thighs as he slid in another finger, moving them faster now. Hannibal loved this; the danger of being caught paired with how perfect Will was made it hard to ignore just how aroused he was. 

"Y-Yes! I'm a greedy boy. I want your cock!" Although it was said needily, shyness gripped the words. Will knew what he wanted, but the scene was still painfully new to him. He near enough shrieked as a third finger invaded his velvety heat, tongue swirling around the raw pucker of skin. Fuck. That was it. Will couldn't take anymore, the sensation on fingertips massaging his prostate and the talented tongue soothing him, pushed him right over the edge. He cried out loudly, toes curling, eyes rolling back in his head as ropes of hot come shot up his stomach; at least he didn't have his shirt on. "Sorry...I didn't mean to.." 

Hannibal didn't miss a second as he leant up, licking the warm ropes from the young man's damp flesh. He tasted magnificent. "Don't be sorry, dear. I'll just make you come a second time. Would you like that?" He asked softly, standing up slowly, gripping the submissives thighs. 

Will simply nodded, tugging at Hannibal's belt. The prospect of a second orgasm sounded brilliant, even if he had gone soft. He was sure Hannibal would have him hard in no time. 

\------------

Now, Hannibal was naked and, Will didn't know if he'd be able to handle what was hanging heavily between the older man's legs. The baker was  _ very _ well endowed; thick and uncut, precome leaking from the pink head. Will was sure he would split in two if Hannibal fucked him...or at least leave him with a limp. "Spit." Ordered the older man, holding out his hand expectantly. 

Will blushed, spitting obediently into the older man's large palm, watching in awe as he slicked up his large cock.

Hannibal smiled, flashing his sharp teeth as he positioned himself between the younger man's legs. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever met. The most beautiful person I have ever met. Do you know that?" When Will shook his head, the older man tutted, pushing his cock head against his entrance. "Say it for me, hmm?" 

"I'm beautiful. I'm the most beautiful...Oh,  _ fuck _ !" Will was interrupted by the older man pushing inside of him, looking down to watch the thick cock disappear inside of him. God. It felt so good. Nothing had ever felt this good. It burnt and, the pain was almost too much, but after a few seconds he felt pleasure take over. Will's head fell forward, damp curls covering his pink face as he let out a series of needy cries. 

The velvety heat sucked Hannibal in, forcing him to bottom out almost instantly. The man had never been engulfed by something so tight before. It felt fucking otherworldly and, the look on Will's face was equally brilliant. "Nuh-uh," scolded Hannibal, taking ahold of the younger man's jaw, looking into his glossy eyes. "Finish that sentence. I know you can do it." 

Wrapping his legs tightly around the older man, Will finally finished his sentence. "I'm... _ oh god _ ...I'm the most beautiful person...me. I am." He blabbered, fingers clumsily undoing Hannibal's shirt, desperate to touch the pepper-coloured hair and taut muscles. Will had never experienced sex like this before, something that felt good and that he didn't have to feel guilty about later. He deserved this. After all those years, decades spent in hiding, Will deserved this more than anyone else. Not a single thought of Molly intruded his blissed-out mind as the older man fucked into him. She was so far gone from his thoughts, that he doubted he could even remember her name then and there. 

"Mm, good boy. You're doing so good. Taking my cock so well, look at you." Hannibal cooed, snaking his hand to grip his clients cock, stroking at a different pace to his thrusts. His coos were sweet and calming, not condescending and harsh like Molly's sometimes were. They sounded so good to Will, encouraging him to let loose. "Taste this for me," he chuckled, dipping two digits into the green icing. 

Will eagerly opened his mouth, sucking in the thick digits with a keen moan. He cleaned off the icing from the dominants fingers, whimpering around them, silently asking or more. The icing was good, perfectly sweet without it being all too much for Will. He happily sucked off the Burgundy mixture, followed by the plain white one, whining as some dribbled down his chin. By now, he had completely forgotten Hannibal's orders, too focused on not drooling all-over himself and the maddening pleasure he was experiencing. 

"I said, tell me." 

"G-Good! It's yummy..." he whined in response, fingers lacing in ashen hair. "H-Harder! I'm not gonna break...Please, please give me what I want." 

How could anyone say no when he begged so prettily? Hannibal most definitely couldn't. He gripped the young man's hips with both hands, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into him, switching to a truly brutal pace. Slow and sweet could wait. For now, he wanted to give this darling boy everything he wished for. "Such a greedy, dirty whore. Such a mess for me, huh? All that icing on your chin...all sticky." Hannibal punctuated each syllable with a particularly evil thrust, growling next to Will's ear, breathing in his scent. "You're taking it so well. Such a pretty little thing on my cock." 

All the dirty talk drove Will up the wall, Hannibal's thick accent only made it worse. The older man's voice was laden with arousal, a certain type of gruffness Will couldn't get enough off. Will was leaking onto his stomach, cock throbbing with need now that the older man had ignored it. He was close. He could feel the burning sensation building up in the pit of his stomach, Hannibal's cock abusing his already-sensitive prostate. This time, he would ask for permission. 

"Let me come! Please, please, please let me come. Hannibal, please, I've... _ o-oh dear god _ !  _ Right there! _ ... I've been so fuckin' good!" The young man was sobbing now, pushing back down on Hannibal's cock with every thrust, legs trembling. Will wouldn't even need to touch himself to come; this was more than enough. He gasped when a hand wrapped around his throat, gripping tightly, but not tight enough to leave lasting marks. 

"Come for me, like a good boy." Hannibal was close himself, his thrusts much sloppier and erratic, hitting all the right spots nonetheless. 

Will's head flew back, slamming against the blue wall as his orgasm took over. He was too busy to register the slight pain, focusing on how good he felt. For a second time, his toes curled, body shaking as he let out a loud scream. The grip on Hannibal's hair was violent, enough to rip out strands if he hadn't already. " _ God! God. Don't stop. N-No...please don't stop! _ " 

"God c-can't help you now," grumbled the older man as he thrust one last time. He buried himself inside of the younger man, eyes rolling back as he grunted, spilling inside of him. Hannibal hadn't exactly planned to come inside the man, but it would've been a shame to waste it all. With a smile, Hannibal scooped up the submissives come, shoving his fingers into Will's open mouth. 

The sated look on the young man's face was good enough to last Hannibal a lifetime, even if Will didn't come back to him. It wasn't a secret, but he wanted Will to come back. 

\------------

"What are you doing?" Will whined when Hannibal pulled out of him, an obscenely wet sound filling the kitchen. He felt empty and, he didn't like it. 

"I'm cleaning you up," he smiled, wetting a rag under warm water. Returning to the younger man, Hannibal carefully cleaned the mess between his legs and stomach, helping him back into his clothes. "You did so well. Did you enjoy your first time with a man?" It satisfied Hannibal knowing that he was the man's first real sexual encounter with another man. The first one that actually meant something. 

He couldn't believe Hannibal was seriously asked him if he enjoyed it, but the man was quite formal and strange. He liked it. He wanted more of Hannibal. "I loved it...thank you so much. May I come back tomorrow? To talk to you about...this?" 

"Of course." 

\------------

By the time Molly returned home, Will was curled up by the fire with the dogs, truly exhausted from his busy day with the baker. He would've stayed asleep if the dogs hadn't barked in warning to let their master know someone was home. 

"Hey Darlin', how was the session with Hannibal? Did you tell him about our colour pallet?" Molly hummed, setting her bag down before heading over to her fiancé. She had no idea what they really got up to. She would never know...at least not for now. 

Will smiled sleepily, lifting his eyes to look at the blonde. "Yeah. He loved it, said it was really elegant." The lie came easily. "I'm going back tomorrow to talk about it further. A client came in and I didn't want to be a bother."

Again, Molly wouldn't be able to attend the session since she was far too busy with bridal duties. "That's a good boy. Call me after, okay? I'd love to hear all about it!" She smiled excitedly, kissing the man's stubbled cheek. 

The blush that attacked Will's cheeks was violent, flushing his neck and chest as well as his cheeks. Her words took him back to the cakery, how good he felt, how full he was. He could still feel Hannibal's come inside of him that hadn't leaked out earlier. "I'm gonna go shower, honey. Dinner is in the oven for you." Will got to his feet, rushing off to deal with his growing erection. The man definitely had a limp, a heavy one at that, but Molly didn't seem to notice or care. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally does what he knows is right.

After his shower, Will's head felt much clearer; not to say Hannibal wasn't still wrapped around his every thought. It was impossible to get the baker from his mind, even when he was preparing for bed with his fiancé. 

"You look adorable," Molly near enough purred, pulling her fiancé over by his underwear band. "I could just eat you up, Darlin'" 

Will blinked, stumbling into the safety of their bed. His bed. Was Molly trying to  _ sleep _ with him right now? It was expected, but Will wasn't too excited either way. "Honey," he laughed softly, trying not to cringe too hard as her wet lips attacked his neck feverishly. "Honey, I'm awfully tired. Perhaps we should hold off until after the wedding...make it special?" He wiggled his brows slightly. Will hadn't gotten good at pretending and making excuses for sex. It was mean and unfair for Molly, but it was hard for the young man to get excited in her arms. 

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly, apples of her cheeks turning a sweet, red colour. "You have such a brilliant mind. You're right." Pressing a soft kiss to the man's cheek as she spoke, turning off the lamp beside them. Disappointed. Will didn't have to be a genius to sense his fiancé was disappointed. 

It wasn't a risk he was willing to take. Even after the shower, Will could still feel Hannibal inside him, burning and pushing deep. He would be sore the next day, that much he knew. Will lay on his side, sighing a little when Molly came behind to spoon him, her warm face pressed to his shoulder. 

\-----------------

"Perhaps we should talk." Hannibal smiled as Will made his way into the cakery. 

The ex-profiler swallowed, nerves licking at the back of his neck. Will knew it was too good to be true. Hannibal was going to tell him that he 'made a mistake' or that 'they shouldn't be doing this', and he would have to find someone else to make their cake. He was so stupid. How could a man like Will get a man like Hannibal? There was no point in even trying to fight for this. He didn't deserve this. "About...About what?" 

The sigh that came from the older man stabbed at Will, causing him to swallow a whimper. "I think we ought to talk about the wedding, Will." Concluded the older man, gesturing for Will to take the same seat he had only the day before. Hannibal's light brows furrowed as he clasped his hands in his lap, licking his lips as he thought about what to say. 

"What about..."

"The fact that you can't do this to yourself, Will. It isn't right for either of you. Do you really want to commit to someone fo the rest of your life and end up miserable?" 

Will felt like he was in a therapy session, glued to a leather chair as some pretentious prick pulled at his brain, desperate to see what's inside. In a way, he knew Hannibal was correct. His life would only get more miserable if he stayed with Molly; if he carried out this pathetic plan. Will played with his engagement ring, pulling it off of his finger slowly. "What...What am I supposed to do, Hannibal? It's too late to call off the wedding and..." he choked on his tears, shaking his head as tears began to flow freely down his face. 

"Oh, dear Will," hands met the young man's cheeks once more, cupping his face. All Hannibal wanted to do was pick him up and shelter him from all the awful things in the world. "We can figure something out together. Okay?" 

"Together?" Will sniffled. 

The hurt and nervousness broke the older man, his own eyes watering. How could such a beautiful creature hold so much hurt? "Together. I brought some food with me. Please sit and eat; you need it." He smiled a little, moving to grab the tupawear containers he had brought with him, placing them in front of the young man. "You eat and, I'll do all the thinking. Don't worry your pretty head about it, darling boy." 

"Thank you," Will blushed a little, happily digging into the food in front of him. It felt good to be taken care of properly; to have someone think for him and make his decisions. He had nothing to worry about, not under Hannibal's care. "You hardly even know me and, you're doing all this for me." Mumbled Will through a mouthful of food, looking down at the meat and rice. 

"The length of time that we have known one another has nothing to do with how much I wish to help you. It hurts me beyond belief to see you struggling like this. If I'm being perfectly honest, I have feelings for you." He admitted with a smile, lifting Will's chin so that they were eye-to-eye. Silence followed; only the young man's soft breathing filled the space between them. 

Will could feel his heart rabbiting, sweat running down his neck, gazing up at the older man. He too had feelings for the older man; more emotions than he had ever experienced in his decade with Molly. It felt good, so good to finally be feeling a single ounce of happiness. Will swallowed thickly, blinking away his stinging tears. 

"Runaway with me." Hannibal beamed, sealing his words with a passionate kiss, hands cupping the young man's face once again, unbothered by the food still in his mouth. 

He swallowed, dropping his fork before gripping Hannibal's shirt as tightly as he could, standing to his feet to continue their kiss. Had he heard him correctly? "R-Runaway?" 

"Yes. Go home. Pack your bags, get your dogs ready, be waiting for me. I have a cabin in Canada that belongs to an old friend of mine. We can go there," he pressed their foreheads together, holding Will impossibly close. "Just or a while, until this blows over. I can leave my shop in the care of a good friend until further notice. Will, I'm ready to give you everything that you need that you want." 

"Hannibal...I," he gasped softly when the older man threw his engagement ring in the bin, handing him his keys. "The wedding is tomorrow and..." 

"You could have everything you've ever wanted, Will, with me."

"I don't know..."

\-----

Molly sighed happily to herself as she climbed out of bed. Staying at a hotel had been her bridesmaid's idea, bringing more mystery and excitement to the big day. She was finally getting married, starting her own family. The blonde was buzzing with excitement and nerves as she showered, washing her long hair with sweet-smelling shampoo. 

Everything had to be perfect. Molly couldn't wait to see her fiancé and finally bind their relationship under law and God. Soon, they would have children instead of dogs and, Molly would be like all the other women her age, maybe they would even move into the city. Nothing sounded better than finally ditching that house in the middle of nowhere for a home in the city. 

With the help of her bridesmaids, Molly was soon ready to get into her dress and, wait for Will. She played with one of her long curls, smoothing out the fabric of her wedding dress nervously. A smile covered her face when the music began, beginning her walk down the aisle, tears clouding her vision for a moment or two. It took a few hard blinks to realise...Will wasn't waiting at the altar for her. She looked around, expecting him to burst through the doors in his usual late fashion. 

Five minutes.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Twenty.

Twenty-five.

"I don't think he's comin', Molly." One of the bridesmaids spoke up when thirty minutes had passed, gently grabbing the woman by the shoulder. Molly wasn't crying; she didn't know what to do. 

"Yeah..." she chuckled, shaking her head. "I guess not. Oh well..." 

The bridesmaids sighed softly, leading their friend out of the chapel and back to her hotel room, relaxing her with more than one glass of champagne. 

"What do you think happened, Molls?" The dark-haired woman asked, pouring another glass for them all. 

"Maybe he's gay?...or sick? Maybe he got food poisoning!" The red-head chirped. 

Molly looked up, quickly finishing off her fresh glass. Was he? The woman had a point. Will always put off having sex when he could and, she could've sworn he had heart eyes for that baker. "Holy shit..." she took her ring off, blinking slowly. How did she miss that? Was she really that stupid? She and Will had been together for years, she would have caught on one way or another. "He  _ is _ gay." 

By the time Molly returned home, every trace of her ex-fiancé were gone. All his clothes, belongings, even the dogs were gone; like he had never lived there, to begin with. 

The house was empty, silent; Will was gone, he was free. 

\---------

Will didn't feel an ounce of guilt as they drove through darkened streets, heading toward their future. Agreeing to runaway with Hannibal was the only right thing he had done in his life so far. The only thing he had done for himself, not caring if it upset anyone else. It was time for him to start living life how he wanted, not how other people wanted him to live it. Hannibal could give him everything, that was something he deserved. 

Bright blue eyes landed on the older man's face, taking in his toothy smile, admiring how shadows danced across his face as he drove. Maybe fate wasn't some ridiculous idea formed by hopeless romantics. Him and Hannibal coming together was fate, destined in the stars for them to meet when Will needed it the most. Hannibal was his saviour and, he would be forever grateful for this handsome man. 

"How are you feeling, Will?" Hannibal chimed, waking the curly-haired man up from his light sleep. 

Will blinked groggily, fingers running through the fur of the dog sat on his lap. Yawning, Will replied with a simple; "Great." He leant over, pressing a small kiss to the older man's cheek. "Are you sure your friend doesn't mind us moving into his cabin? Doesn't he live there?" 

"Oh, no, he's in Europe with his husband as of right now. Duncan insisted that I take some time to stay there anyway. It's beautiful." Promised the older man, removing one hand from the steering wheel to gently ruffle Will's chocolate curls. Time alone, away from everyone else, was what they needed to figure things out correctly. It was no secret that he and Will were made for one another. He wouldn't let anything come between him and this lovely man. They deserved one another. The car fell silent after that and stayed that way until they arrived at the cabin. 

Once Hannibal had let the dogs inside, along with his cats and their bags, he headed back to the car to wake his sleeping beauty, sighing softly. "Come now, let's get you inside." He purred, gently lifting the man into his arms, carrying him inside bridal style. 

"Tired..." mumbled the younger man, fighting with his body to remain sat up as Hannibal undressed him. The cabin was perfect, big enough to fit them and the small army of animals. The bed was big enough and comfortable enough, threatening to suck the young man under as Hannibal pulled off his shoes. Even though he hadn't done much that day, it had been draining and emotional nonetheless. Both men were exhausted and ready for the comfort of a good nights sleep. 

"I know. I know. Lift your hips for me, darling boy. I need to remove your trousers for you." He cooed, magic fingers undoing Will's buttons in record time, peeling the dark fabric from his slender legs. He peppered soft kisses to the exposed flesh, nosing at the young man's stomach lovingly. "You're safe now. I'm going to keep you safe." Whispered Hannibal between messy kisses, now trailing them up to Will's neck, attacking feverishly, smiling as he felt the younger man grow hard. 

"Look what you did..." Will whined, hissing a little when the cold air hit his hard cock. 

"What I did? Darling boy, that was all you. If you ask nicely, I am more than happy to take care of it before we sleep." 

"Please," he bucked his hips, searching for any type of friction. "Please help me. I need you to touch me." 

"How can I say no to you?" He laughed, kissing back down the young man's stomach. Hannibal knelt on the floor, positioning himself between Will's trembling legs. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around Will's leaking cock, stroking very slowly. "Already so hard and wet for me. Did my kisses  _ really _ work you up that fast?" 

The pleasure made Will buck his hips, thrusting into the tight heat of the other's hand, mewling at his words. "Y-Yes...feels so good. Please go faster, wanna come!" 

Hannibal chuckled lowly, spiting onto the tip of Will's cock, enjoying the moan he got in response. "You really are a desperate, greedy boy. Aren't you, Will? Let me hear you say it," he encouraged, moving his hand at a painfully fast pace. 

"O-Oh, shit!... I'm..." Cut off by another moan Will fucked up into the older man's hand, hips sputtering. It hadn't even been ten minutes and, the ex-profiler already felt the familiar heat bubbling in his stomach. "I'm a gre-greedy boy," 

"That's right you are," Hannibal growled, teeth nipping at the young man's thighs, sucking the pale flesh, eager to leave a mark this time around. A soft cry filled the cabin as Hannibal wrapped his lips around the younger man's cock, pushing his head down all the way. He moved just as quickly as his hand had, hollowing out his cheeks. 

Will's eyes rolled back, hands desperately grabbing at the hair of the man beneath him, hips sputtering even more. "Ha-Hannibal! Gonna come! Don't st-  _ Oh my god! _ " Will cried, body folding in half as he flooded the older man's mouth, whining. Even Hannibal's mouth was enough to reduce him to a blubbering mess, causing his body to tremble and twitch in pleasure. 

Swallowing, Hannibal got to his feet to undress. He folded his clothes up and climbed into bed, pulling the smaller body flush to his own, chuckling when Winston jumped onto the end of the bed. "You did so well. You taste so good, my sweet. Let's get some rest then tomorrow we can do whatever you want." 

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" He asked, voice slightly breathy as he came down from his orgasm, burying his face in the soft hair of Hannibal's chest, pulling the blankets up higher. 

"I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere, Will, this is real." Hannibal promised, turning off the lamp, bathing them in darkness. 

He buried his nose in Will's hair, holding him as close as he could as they drifted to sleep. Hannibal hadn't felt like this since he was young - like everything in his life was complete. There was no need to search for anything anymore because he had it all in his arms. Soon, they would be able to live their lives worry-free, just them and no one else 


End file.
